


Lot 166 [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternative Universe - FBI, American Sign Language, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masks, Master/Slave, Murder, Mutant!Will Graham, Mute!Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: Mutant trade is a legal activity. Hannibal has never been inclined to buy one for himself, but then Jack asks him to attend a Verger auction to acquire a special asset for the FBI. What he gets is Will, one of Mason's 'Special Projects'. Whether Will can be useful to the FBI remains to be seen, but now Hannibal legally owns a mutant slave, and things promise to get very... messy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lot 166](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760166) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> I. Am. SO excited to be starting this next piece. I am madly in love with everything HigherMagic crafts, and when I propositioned them to let me do a podfic/reading, they let me have my choice of fic. I didn't know where to start, but in reading through multiple pieces aloud, I got some excellent ideas for sound cues and vocal work for this piece, so here we go! As alwats comments and critques are appreciated.
> 
> Had I a coloratura voice, I'd have used "Il Dolce Suono" from Donizetti's _Lucia di Lammermoor_ for the closing theme, as the mad scene fits this piece quite well. Alas, I was trained as a lyrical soprano and then a dramatic soprano. But I figure we'll stick with Donizetti for the time being.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0Sx8PSu5bRb)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that do not follow me on Tumblr, I am going to try - repeat TRY - to maintain a sort of schedule (which will promptly be ruined by family vacation in a month). As it stands, my updates will try to be as such:
> 
> * Highermagic Monday - The works of Highermagic, starting with current piece "Lot 166".  
> * Bittersweet Sunday - "A Bitter Taste", by Jadegreenworks  
> * Aesthetics Friday - "Ethics & Aesthetics", by Fragile-teacup, a new piece starting this Friday
> 
> Now, talking about this chapter, I think my Hannibal voice is getting better! If you have any tips, by all means throw them out. Also, this fic has really stretched my editing skills, giving me the chance to try out several new settings and filters!
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s18SPk2DPDpz)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite versions of Alana. I connect with her more in this fic than usual. Also, I have determined that Jack is the hardest voice to do, even more so than Hannibal. At least I can grasp Hannibal's cadence. Jack is so abrupt! We love Lawrence Fishburne, though.
> 
> Warning, to anyone with misophonia or a sensitivity to grotesque sounds, around **22:00** there are some body sounds that may be considered disturbing.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1bQqRGiElmy)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound cues are my vice. Writers overuse commas, long sentences - I overuse music and sound cues. So whenever we enter the mind palace, expect the tone. I thought it was a good way to clearly define when Hannibal and Will are... intimate in that way.
> 
> Team Sassy Science in the house!
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0cZb9WqwXIu)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to do the Google voice myself, as I'm okay at it. But I figured, I have my phone with me. Might as well be authentic.
> 
> Warning for sufferers of arachnophobia for the depiction of a spider creature in this chapter.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1x2GvxseDdA)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me hates seeing Team Sassy Science so wary of Will. Poor puppy that he is.
> 
> Warning for sounds of vomiting at 14:31.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0T3YF4axXvG)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful Will and Hannibal found a way to communicate besides Google Translate. Speaking of which, enjoy my favorite kind of chapter - a dialogue heavy chapter!
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1Jm5DBgR7Qw)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is very loyal, very quickly. To Alana _and_ Hannibal, naturally.
> 
> Warning for the familiar sounds of Will's transformation around 13:00.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1aEgKtxylYS)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been really letting me stretch my wings in terms of editing and sound effects and additions/alterations. I am absolutely loving it. Let me know what you guys think about Will's mind voice in this fic. It's a new filter for me.
> 
> Also, hello, Bedelia. I think I'm getting her down pretty well.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0prYbGFWXsv)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely happy with how this chapter turned out. I am not even sure where such pride is coming from, but there it is.
> 
> I hope it sounds as such, but I attempted to make the hunt sound lighter and more like an enjoyable activity for the two, rather than what it actually is (murder. It's murder.) I wanted to emphasize their bonding, rather than highlight their otherness. There will be more intense, blood-filled moments later.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1SnvbinzVCr)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of their murder date. Will is such a precious little puppy, I just can't help it!
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1zQtyg27TcN)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, I have posted over 100 Hannibal-themed chapters over various fics by different authors. Wow.
> 
> Will has some extremely eloquent dialogue for not having a formal education... or, at least, not remembering if he had one.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0K66FCqxixp)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More answers only lead to more questions. 
> 
> Goodness knows I could read whole chapters of Hannibal and Will and Alana and Margot just chatting at dinner for hours.
> 
> Opening Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 14 in D Major: II. Cantabile  
> Closing Theme: Gaetano Donizetti - String Quartet No. 7: IV. Marcia lugubre (piano duet version)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1KFg4qLMl3Z)


End file.
